


Can't Keep Hands Off Of Each Other:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [6]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BDSM, Baby Shower, Beach Sex, Beaches, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exams, Exposure, Family, Fantasy, Female Slash, Fertility Clinic, Fertility Issues, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, Licking, Love Bites, Medical Examination, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudism, Nudist, Nudists, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Private Room, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Hunger, Shower Sex, Showers, Skimpy clothing, Slapping, Slash, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strapless Bras, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stroking, Thong, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face, & Hannibal are ready to have a family, But they can't keep their hands off each other, Can they survive their horny time together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Keep Hands Off Of Each Other: Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Face, & Hannibal are ready to have a family, But they can't keep their hands off each other, Can they survive their horny time together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!*

 

Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck woke up, & feeling sexually satisfied at the moment, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend, John "Hannibal" Smith was so filled with lust, desire, & passion the night before, She is gonna feel it, but doesn't care at all, as long as she gets more of these moments with her lover. The Beautiful Bombshell decided to have a little fun with her man, & make him a blubbering mess. She tore the sheet off of his waist, exposing his big, & delicious cock to her hungry eyes, she began to wotk her way down.

 

John "Hannibal" Smith was having a sex dream about Temperance, & he couldn't believe that she doesn't care who would see. "God, Temp, Please don't stop", he said out loud, & she smirked evilly, & tickled his shaft, & balls with her tongue, He was moaning & making unintelligible sounds, which got het all hot, & bothered. She hopes to get him over the edge. He woke up with a start, & saw her with a gloating expression on her face, & he took her body, & soul. "Fuck me, John, Come on !", she exclaimed encouragingly, she wants to be able to feel it for a week.

 

"God, Baby, You feel so good, So good", he said breathlessly, as he thrusted into her, He never experienced type of nirvana before, & he likes it. She matched his rhythm, & they wouldn't let up, til they drove the other over the edge, & let out their releases of pleasure. He moaned, as she moved, & wiggled around a bit. "You are gonna kill me",& he yelled out, & came inside of her. He was flushed, panting, & trying to control his breathing. Temperance knew that she had him, & he is at her mercy. She loves to shpw this side of her, & loves to have her "victims" just on the verge of begging.

 

"Mmmm, You look good enough to eat, as she caressed his chest, she said, & starts kissing her way down, & she tortured his nipples. He groaned out his pleasure, & loving what she was doing to him, He was begging, & she couldn't deny him a thing, They resumed moving as one. They were shutting out the world, & act like it's just them for a change. She loves I.torturing her lover, & the lovers of her past, Cause, she needs to be in control of everything.

 

"I want to fuck senseless, I want to fuck you til you get me pregnant", she said, & using her teasing skill, so he would get going again, It didn't take him along, & they were hot & heavy. They went into the bathroom, & showered together, They were ready to start the day, & headed to their jobs. They couldn't wait to get together, & have another encounter, & this time, not leave the bedroom, & the bed. They want to spend every single moment together, but they knew that sometimes it can't happen, like they want to.

 

"I meant what I said, I would love a baby with you, I think we are ready to try, Don't you think ? We **_are_** very responsible,  & can start a new life, What do you say ?", Hannibal was thinking about it, & she made a cinvincing case, He said this to her, as a response. "We should try, cause we don't know if we get this chance ever again", The Stripper/Dancer loves that they are on the same page, so now, they have start on building their family, & future. Temperance knew how important this is, & she would be damned, if she doesn't take this opportunity.

 

As soon as she got to the club, she calls her & Hannibal's sometimes lover, Kit Vaunderpump, she explains the situation, & the busty brunette agreed to help, cause she thinks that they would make fabulous parents, & any kid would be lucky to have them. She would do anything to make their dreams come true. She came up with an idea, & hopes that Temperance would go along with it, It's the only way for her friend to have everything that dreams of comes true. She called a sperm bank, & got hired, as one of their visual aids.

 

They had dinner that night, Hannibal was just exhausted, & said, "Babe, Can we just rest here, & snuggle ?", Face said with a smile, "Of course, Baby, Whatever you want", They snuggled down into the couch, & watched a movie. After awhile, John got his second wind back, & he just took his sexy lover, & they made love, while the movie played, & fell asleep, when it was over, Temperance woke up to shut the t.v. off, & snuggled back into her lover, & fell back into a peaceful sleep. She will plan out the details with Kit, so they can get jump on Hannibal at the clinic.

 

Kit decided that the perfect moment to talk to her good friend, would be when they are nude sunbathing on the roof, before their shifts, The Brunette laid out the plan for her, & asked, "What do you think, Temp ?", The Blond thought about it, & said, "It's risky, But let's do it, These are my favorite types of chances", So they talked it out, & Temperance assured Kit, that she would get her lover at the clinic, & they will have their fun, & do as they planned to him, making him remember it forever.

 

The Happy Couple had a wonderful lunch, & Temperance decided that should start on creating their family, They went to the clinic, which was on the kinky side a bit. Hannibal went along with it, & once they were settled into a room, it was locked from the outside, Hannibal was shocked, when Temperance ripped his shirt off, & threw it to the side, & pulled his pants down, He just atood there, & saw Kit coming towards them, in a very sexy domintrax ourfit. "If you want to be able to wear these undies again,Take them off or I will rip them, **_Stud_** ", she whispered seductively, & then nipped at the lobe, which made him shiver in response.

 

He got out of the rest of his clothes in a flash, & he couldn't believe that he has these two busty topless beauties, as his. They fucked each other, til they were spent, & it ended up with Kit giving the dirty talk, while Temperance strokes him, They ended up getting a good sample for the nurse, & they showered, & changed into the fresh pairs of clothes that Kit brought with her, got rid of the ruined clothes, gave the sample to the nurse, left the clinic for their evening of fun.


	2. Can't Keep Hands Off Of Each Other: Chapter One: Part B:

John "Hannibal" Smith couldn't believe that he agreed to go to a clinic, so he can give a donation of sperm, It was so humiliating. Cause anyone could see him naked, & he didn't want anyone to see him like that, except his girlfriend, & lover, Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck. His hot big boobed goddess. Just thought of her makes him hard, hard as a rock. As he was getting ready for the day, He smelled food, & he hurried to finish, & get downstairs, & greet his lover.

 

Meanwhile, Temperance knew that if she wanted a baby, she had to entice Hannibal, so she got out her sluttiest outfits. On that particular day. She got out her short & skimpy peekaboo robe, so she can show off her long tan legs. She was moving seductively, & teasingly. She had no idea that Hannibal was watching her with a predator look in his eyes. He came up to her, & said growling, "Mine", he flipped the robe up, exposing her perfect ass. He rimmes her, so she was on the edge, & then smacks it, driving her crazy.

 

"Yeah, Big Daddy, Give to me !", Face exclaimed in a commanding tone, He continued to do what he was doing, Then he unzipped himself, & proceeded to fuck her mercilessly, cause he can, & she will take it, & not complain about it. He pounded into her, & she was matching his thrusts, enjoying the rhythm that they created together. "GAWWWD, FAAAACCCEEE !!!", Hannibal screamed out, Face said panting, "I know, John, I know", They practically ripped the last bit of clothing between them, & they fucked like rabbits, til they were tired, & spent. They had their breakfast naked, & cleaned up, & spent some time taking a nap, cuddling up against the other's naked body, while they slept on.

 

Kit was back again to help her friends, she wanted Face to be happy, & she knew that she will be with one John "Hannibal" Smith, She gave her attention to the doctor, who was assigned to Face & Hannibal's case, Dr. Brenner, "Doc, I really appreciate you doing this", she said, as they shook hands. "It's my pleasure, Kit, I mean this is what I live for, I want to make sure that the right couple becomes parents, Temperance, & John deserve this", as she made notes in her file, she looked at Kit, who was still standing there, "You should get ready". Kit nodded, & went to change, & be ready for Face, & Hannibal to arrive, so they can get the session out of the way.

 

Hannibal said, as he followed his lover into the clinic with their "go" bags, "Why do I have to give another sample ?, Wasn't one good enough for these sperm suckers ?", Face glared at him, & said keeping her patience intact, "They need to know if there's any difference, plus two samples would give us a better chance, instead of one, Quit your bellyaching, You **_will_** get rewarded soon enough", she said, as she waggled her eyebrows around, That was definitely music to the silver-haired man's ear, as they went to the reception desk, to check in like usual.

 

Kit was in her bondage dominatrix outfit, waiting for them, & she said, to the couple, as they came in, "Glad you could make it", she looked at Hannibal, "Strip those fucking clothes off, Now, John", she produced a riding crop, & she flicked against his bulge, & a moan broke out from his lips, which made the two women very happy, to get that result. Face said, "I think it's time for our fun, Let's go, Lover", as she pushed him forward to the small bathroom, & Kit leading him by his dick. They got themselves & John into the positions that they wanted, & Face smacked a delectable asscheek, & said, "Let's go, Now !", Kit began to stroke him, but nothing was coming out, & into the toilet.

 

"Come on, **_Tiger_** , I want you & your load, do it, Do it for us", Kit said seductively, as Face resumed her smacking, as Kit was saying this, as she was stroking him, He couldn't believe that he couldn't get it up, They kept up the dirty talk, & masturbated him, He was on the edge, Face licked his earlobe, & bit saying seductively, "Do it, **_Baby_** ", Kit proceeded to suck it off, taking a little bit of semen, & then she stroked him, til a lot of it landed in the toilet. He was flushed, & panting. Also he knew that the girls wouldn't show him any mercy at all, so he was definitely screwed.

 

They proceeded to bring him back into the suite, & tied him up, they got out of their clothes, & Face said with a seductive smirk, "Let's see if you could handle another around of sex, **_Stud_** ", Kit said with a big smile, "I could get behind that idea, & bit his asscheek, & then pinched it, They proceeded to carry out the challenge. John couldn't last enough, so the girls milked him dry, & masturbated him, til he was spent. "Mmmm, I think we should have you tied up for the weekend", Kit said with a sparkle in her eyes, "I think it's a great idea", Face said, as they untied him, they washed up in the shower, had round three, dried off, & change. They gave the sample to the nurse, & they went out to dinner to celebrate.

 

At Dinner, Temperance looked at her best friend, & said, "Thanks for doing this, Kit, I mean you helped us there, We really needed to spice up our sex life, & this was it." Kit said with a smile, & smirked, she said purring seductively as she got down on her knees, "I am glad to be a of service, **_Sweet Cheeks_** tasted so good, I think I should have another taste as my dessert", Hannibal gulped, Face just smirked evilly,  & nodded, indicating that she has permission. She opened him up, & took him out, she treated him, like he was a sweet dessert, He put a fist in his mouth, to keep from screaming, She finally got him off multiple times, & wiped her mouth like it was nothing, she tucked him back inside, patted him, Then, Their evening resumed, & Hannibal managed to composed himself, so he could join in on the fun.

 

When they were done with dinner, Face & Hannibal were so tired, that they just got out of their evening wear, & went straight to bed. "Some day, huh ?", Face said with a smile, The Handsome Older Man said chuckling, "You can say that again", as they embraced each other, & caressing each other. "I hope we have a son, who looks like you & has your spirit, That would be my dream come true", Temperance said with a content sigh, as she kissed his shoulder. "I hope we have a daughter, who is like you, & brings beauty, cause this world needs a lot of it, You already brought it into my life", "Oh, John", Face said breathlessly, as she chokes back the emotion, that was threatening to show up, They kissed passionately, & fell into a peaceful slumber, as they held each other close.

 

The Next Night, Hannibal's reward was happening, One of the sexiest strippers blindfolded Hannibal, & put him into a chair, he knew from personal experience with Face, It was better to obey. So, He stayed put, Another tore open his shirt, & played with his nipples & pulled the ruined shirt down, immobilizing his arms. Kit was on point with kissing him, making him wild with lust, & then she pulled his pants down, They tsk-tsked, " ** _Naughty Boy_** went commando, we should deal with this right now," Kit said seductively, as she teasingly licked the head of his engorged penis. Face pulled them all the way down  & off, & they descended on him, like a feast, & they made sure that he was enjoying himself, All you could care was muffled screaming from the new soundproof room in the back of the strip club.


	3. Can't Keep Hands Off Of Each Other: Chapter Two: Part C:

Hannibal thinks that he couldn't do this anymore, So much sex was happening, & it hurts so much, after they are done, He couldn't believe the stamina the girls were putting him through, It was like he was 20 years old again. He couldn't disappoint the girls, Especially Face, so he had to buck up, & take it like a man, so his lover would be happy, in this arrangement, No matter how long it lasts. 

 

At least, He has peace & quiet, he was doing some errands, when all of a sudden he was taken from the spot, where his car was. He felt a prick in his neck, & he stopped struggling immediately, "Shhh, My Sweet, Everyone is gonna see you for who you are", the voice said, He felt himself being lifted into a van, & as soon as he was in, He gave into the darkness, as the van was driving away from the scene. He knew that somehow, Kit, & Face had this arranged for him, bringing out his wildest fantasy to life.

 

Kit made sure that everything was ready at the club, She knew that hungry sexual appetites bring in the most cash, so she was ready to do anything to get the cash on the spot, She also made sure that lighting was perfect, cause Hannibal looks so good in low light, & a spotlight too, The Busty Beauty thought to herself, "Hannibal, Watch out", & she cackled, as she was continuing to do what she was doing. 

 

Hannibal woke up, & found Face fondling his cock, as she was driving to the club, & she was also getting excited too about what's gonna happen. "God, I love you when you are like this, Especially when you are like this", she breathed out, as she was saying this. He was losing the battle not to cum, but somehow he manages, & it was fine. She fixed him, & herself up, & they went straight to the club, where the show is about to happen, The Silver-Haired Man was both afraid, & excited about what's gonna happen, but he trusts these two women, & knew that that they would never hurt him for anything in the world.

 

Jason Thomas, The Owner, was anxious that the show might not be a hit, He said to Kit, "You sure that you are okay with this, Hon ?", Kit smiled, & said, "Don't worry about it, Baby, Me & Temperance have it covered", & he nodded, & said, as he goes into his office, "Good Luck, The Stage is yours", & he decided not watch, but be around in case, he was needed for anything in particular.

 

Temperance arrived with Hannibal, & her mouth was watering at the sight of stripping him naked, in front of everyone to see, but not able to touch. Kit smirked, & said, "I see you got our delicious morsel here safe, & sound." She was caressing his cheek, & he stiffened in response, "Soon, My Love, Everyone will see the real you", Kit said to Face, "Let's get ready, Shall we ?", She had one of the bouncers transport him to a holding cell, while they get on their sexiest outfit. They are gonna set the place ablaze, & make sure that no one forgets them, or what they are about to do on that night.

 

They went to see Jason, & made sure that he was okay, He wanted a successful club, & the girls are gonna make sure that he has one, After his ritual hand & blowjob, They had their fun with each other, to blow off some steam, but it was enough, They need Hannibal into the mix, & they will be successful, They were ready, as they headed for the stage, to do their show, & devour Hannibal in the process of the fun, that they are about to have, cause they love him, Kit also wants her best friend, & man to have everything that they deserve.

 

A Stripper had the honor of escorting Hannibal to the stage, John was a little nervous, He is not afraid to admit it, **"God, These two women are gonna be the death of me someday"** , he thought to himself, as he crossed to the middle of the stage, He was ready for whatever punishment that was to be dealt out to him, He is not a coward, & he doesn't want anyone else to think that he is, He stood up straight with pride, & was ready for Kit & Face to join them both. So, They can get the show on the go, & start having some sexual fun, & release some tension in the air.

 

The Girls arrived with some fanfare, They brought out their instruments of choice with them, whip, flogger, dildo, chains, nipple clamps, & a blindfold, "Mmmm, Look, Everyone, Let's see what he is hiding", Kit said with a smirk, she tore off his pants, & boxers, & his uncut cock, looking beautiful, & delicious, came bouncing out of it's prison. Face said, "Now, We have our prisoner", She chained & blindfolded him up, & used the nipple clamps on him, They flogged & whipped him, til he was on edge, but they put a cock ring on him, stopping him from his immediate release, as his penis was getting bigger.

 

They licked the confined mushroom shaped head, that the cock ring was holding, It was tickling sensation to Hannibal, who was red, flushed, & panting. He was also struggling to get free, but knew that he was screwed, & he took the punishment, They decided to show some mercy on him, so they took the cock ring off, & then got him to the edge, & he came really hard from orgasming. Then they released him, & took the blindfold off, & they proceeded to fuck the living shit out of each other, much to the crowd's delight, The Money was pouring right in, & the club will never have to worry about being broke again.

 

John loved to do nipple torture on his girls, but he was sensitive to it, & the girls knew it, They each nibbled, licked, played, & tortured his nipples, & leaving their marks on his body, as they were grinding against him, "Bitches", He breathed out, as a response to the stimulation, that was getting too hot, & much for the club. They decided to do the finale, where they each orgasmed a couple of times, & then together have multiple orgasms, which made the crowd roar in response, to what they were witnessing. When, They got off of the stage, They were fondled, caressed, & pinched. But, They don't care, cause of the money, "Rest up, Love, Kit is gonna arrange for a place where we gonna be alone", she said to his sleeping form, She turned to her best friend, & handed her more than of her cut of the money, "You need this to stay afloat, so take it, **_No_** arguing", Kit smiled,  & said, "Thank you", She left, Kit washed herself, & Hannibal up, & then she got him into bed with her, so they can relax. Before she knew it, She fell asleep along her lover, right then, & there in her private suite, that Jason made sure she has on hand, anytime that she wants.


	4. Can't Keep Hands Off Of Each Other: Chapter Three: Part D:

Face couldn't believe it, as she was finishing up dressing, she saw that her boobs got bigger, as she was turning around, & she said to herself, **"Oh, God, I think my boobs got big"** , she thought they were D's, so she went to Hannibal's bedroom, to see him, & was glad to see Kit was there too, She asked, "Do my tits look big, Guys ?", she asked, as she was posing for them, as she was entering the room, & Kit, & Hannibal were full of lust, desire, & passion. They were ready to have some excitement, & fun.

 

Kit licked her lips at the sight of her best friend/lover's cleavage, she said, "May I ?", indicating to her boobies, Face nodded in approval, & said, "Go for it". She moaned, & said, "They feel fabulous", She turned her around, so Hannibal gets a view, He was a dog in heat, & couldn't wait, til they put their plan into motion. Kit was nuzzling her neck, & the vixen had her victim where she wants her. She pulled a strap down, & the other, & reached in, so she could make each nipple sensitive, she groaned in response.

 

They were kissing, much to Hannibal's delight, as he reached into his pants, & started to stroke his nicely formed erection. "God, That is so fucking hot !", he exclaimed to no one in particular. Kit was pulling on the sides of her skimpiest & sexiest outfit, she muttered,"No", Kit said, "Whoooeee, We got ourselves a shy one, Don't you mean yes, **_Baby_** ?", she asked seductively, as she licked the side of her face,  & nipped at her delicate, & cute little earlobe, while at the same time, she pulled down, ripping her dress off with force, leaving her in lace thong panties, & a strapless bra, Hannibal growled, exclaiming, chanting, _"Tear it off !"_ , while Kit had a sly smirk on her face, while she was tracing her captive's mounds teasingly, Face gulped, & moan in response.

 

"You are such a delicious morsel, We are gonna fuck you long & hard, Perhaps in the "doggie style", With a growl, she ripped the tiny top off of her, Face was exposed topless in all of her glory, in front of Hannibal, who was starving, & he ordered the sultry stripper to rope her down, with her ass presented to him, for his full viewing pleasure. He pinched, & smacked an asscheek, she moaned out in response, showing that clearly, she wants more from him. Kit did, as she was told, & had Face presented her ass to him, right on demand.

 

"You have been a naughty girl, Babe, I think you should be punished like one", Hannibal said, as he licked, nipped, & tortured her nipples, & breasts, while Kit was rimming her, "GAWWWDDDD !!!!", The Voluptuous Stripper said exclaiming, & screaming out, as she was enjoying everything that was happening to her. Kit said to her, "You **_are_** ours to have whenever we want with  & to do with", as she popped each asscheek, & then ripped the lacy pair of thong panties off, & had her in position, so she & Hannibal can take care of her, & satisfied her sexual needs, & her fantasy for life.

 

Face moaned once more in response, & said, "Yes, Mommy, I need a good spanking", Kit smiled, & gave it to her, she put on her strap on, & fucked her in the "doggie style", Her sounds were getting the busty beauty all hot & bothered. "Please, Please, More", The Stripper was on the verge of begging, & her friend gave it to her, body & soul. Hannibal was stroking himself, as he watched on, He was definitely enjoying himself, & the show, He knew the girls were hot, but he didn't think that they were this scorching. "Guys, I want you to stop, Kit, Play with her nipples, while I eat her sweet pussy out", Kit nodded, & had Face in position once again, & they did, as they planned.

 

Face was screaming out with pleasure, as Hannibal & Kit were attacking her with flourish, & making sure that their captive was comfortable in the process, She came multiple times, while the others followed, just by watching her. They were enjoying having payback on each other, & just having fun, as they were doing the role play. Hannibal had her spread out & tied to support poles, ready for her ass to be beaten with pleasure. The Beautiful Woman knew that she was screwed, & was ready to surrender to them, & be their sex slave for the rest of her life, & she was fine with that.

 

Hannibal whipped her for awhile, & she took it without fuss, & she was begging for more, & made sure, that she let Kit or Hannibal know if she is pain from it all, She moaned out, & as he increased the tempo, & he got her over the edge, & she came, & they followed once again. Once, He released her, She pounced on him, & she fucked him long & hard, til he was spent, & released his cum. Hannibal said, with a whisper, "You are amazing, You know that ?", She smiled, & said looking at her lovers, "So are you", & then Kit had her for her time, & she flogged that beautiful ass of hers, making sure that it was a just touch on the painful side, but full of pleasure.

 

"God, Yes, Please, Yes, Kit, Give it to me, I need it !", Face said, exclaiming full of lust, passion, desire, & heat. After she had enough of the flogging, She & Hannibal had their fun with oral play, & anal play, & had sex that way too. The Star of the strip club rolled her eyes in the back of her head, showing how she was enjoying it, Then, They released her & had her washed, & cleaned, along with themselves. They went straight to bed, after they dried each other off, & Face, they snuggled up for the night, Face said this with a hopeful sigh, "I hope that this makes me pregnant, I would love nothing more to be, & share this with you", & Kit said with confidence, "I bet you are, We will find out from your doctor, as soon as we see him", Hannibal immediately agreed.

 

"Kit's right, We bet you are, If not, The fun of this is to keep on trying", The Silver-Haired Man said, as he kissed, & licked a nipple, Face's body shivered, sending ripples through it, as a response to it, as her body was filling with pleasure. Kit said, as she was doing the other one, "Mmmm, It sure is fun, I promise you, You **_will_** have the baby of your dreams, I promise you", Face smiled,  & said sleepily, "Thanks, Guys", & they settled in for the night, & had the most perfect night sleep, & they will feel better, once things are settled & cleared.

 

When they saw Face's OB-GYN, a couple of days later, He confirmed it with a smile, "I say "Congratulations" are in order, I think by mid September, We shoukd have the results, & you should have a wonderful & healthy baby, Just keep taking care of yourself, Don't gorge on junk food, take your vitamins, You should be fine, Young Lady", The Threesome Couple left the office, thanking the doctor on the way to pay & settled up the bill. "Thank you, Kit, I hope you stay around for this ?", Face asked hopefully, "You kidding me ?, I wouldn't miss it for the world !", Kit exclaimed with a smile, "Good, Let's go out to celebrate", Hannibal suggested, & they went out for their night of fun.


	5. Can't Keep Hands Off Of Each Other: Chapter Four: Part E: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Big Day was finally here, Face couldn't wait to find out if she is pregnant or not, The Beautiful Dancer was so nervous, Luckily, Kit & Hannibal were there to help her through her nerves, On the morning of the appointment, found all three of them in the shower, as they were trying to get ready to start the day, but all they were trying to do was get the other excited, & it was working, cause Hannibal knew that he was it, & screwed, cause of the looks in the girls' eyes, as they looked at him, like he was a last meal for them.

 

"Oh, God !", Hannibal said exclaiming, as Kit was feasting on his harden cock, & balls, while Face grabs a handful of his ass, & squishes his tushie together, & then gives it a hard slap, heating up the flesh, the way she likes it, "Mmmm, **_Baby_** , You have been a very naughty boy", Kit purred seductively with her mouthful, it was like a vibrator, & it drove the silver-haired man insane, & then he was panting, as he was on the edge. Face said with a seductive smirk, "Don't worry, **_Stud_** , We **_will_** take care of you",  & the girls continued on doing what they were doing.

 

Yeah, Babe, Let us hear you, Let your passion, lust & desires out", Kit commanded, & Face said, "You will do that for us, Won't you ?", as she was stroking him leisurely, & making his whole manhood so very sensitive. "Ohhhh, Jesus", Hannibal moaned out, & he was flushed, & panting up a storm. The Ladies were having their fun with him, & he was loving it, & didn't care what it looked like. He was at their mercy, & there is no other place, he rather be at that particular moment. The Handsome Older Man threw his head back in ecstasy, as the women were working on increasing their tempo.

 

Hannibal was on the verge of release of releasing his cum, What brought it over the edge, was them both breathing on it, & giving it teasing kisses on it. He suddenly let it all go, & the girls got every last drop of the precious semen, & they had a smirk on their faces, as they let go of his cock & balls, with a wet pop, They resumed their feasting, & Hannibal lets out a loud of a scream. If he wasn't strudy on his legs, He would pass out, from the blissful pleasure that had hit him, as he enjoyed it.

 

He ended up orgasming hard, & they all ended up enjoying their bliss, as they let the water cascade over them, & then he said with a knowing gleam in his eye, & a quick glance at Kit, "Our turn", They pounced on the beautiful blond, & devoured her senselessly, & worshiped her body, & soul. She was squirming, & withering around, as she was enjoying what's being done to her, & she was begging for them to let her release her pleasure. They granted her permission, & she orgasmed just as hard, as Hannibal did, Then, Just as fast, as Kit, & Hannibal turned on the beautiful stripper, Face & Hannibal went straight for their other lover without hesitation, & they figured that they have time to kill, & it was gonna be a hot & good time right in that bathroom.

 

Kit took everything like a pro, She was screaming out, as her lovers were fucking her senselessly, & treated her like she was their last meal, & was enjoying it too. She was so sure by the end of this particular session, that her best friend & lover will be pregnant, so she is willing to take every last punishing thrust, & marking, so she would be happy, When everyone was all done, The Busty Stripper said, "We got to go see the doctor now", They cleaned up & everything in the shower, & they dried off & hurried to the appointment.

 

When they got there, They were called into the exam room immediately, & Kit saw that Face was nervous once again, "Don't worry, Baby, I promise you, We will be behind you on whatever you decide to do", Hannibal nodded his head in agreement, & said, "That's right, Because we love you so much", & they were enjoying the silence for awhile, til Dr. Sheen, Face's OB-GYN, came right in, & was ready to start the examination, & to let them know the results right then & there. He thinks that they deserve some great news, & also deserve to be a family again. "How's everyone today, Guys ?", he asked with a smile, that his patients love to see on his face.

 

"We are fine, Just a little anxious, That's all", Face answered honestly, & Dr. Sheen nodded, & said, "That is to be expected, So, Let's party, Shall we ?", He began the exam, & was taking thorough notes, making sure that he didn't miss a thing, as he was all business. He made a "hum" sound, as he continued to write down more notes, & then he asked the general questions, & then he said with a smile, "Congratulations, Guys, You are pregnant", & Face, Hannibal, & Kit were emotional, at the reaction of the news, but they composed themselves, as they celebrated their news, & then gave the doctor his full attention, so he can speak further.

 

"This pamphlet will explain the beginnings of pregnancy, & what to watch out for, Also I would like to see her once a month for appointments, & follow-ups, I am available to deliver at any time, So know that your little one is safe & sound, as he comes into this world", Face said to the good doctor, "I know, Doc, We trust you", Kit said with a nod, "Just do your thing, & We will be fine", Hannibal said with a smile, "We had a feeling that today was the day to find out", Once everything was done, & sorted, They shook Dr. Sheen's hand, & headed out to celebrate with a great dinner, at one of the local restaurants.

 

Once they were seated comfortably, & got their food & drinks, water for Face, They talked about the planning of the baby, & what's gonna happen in the next 8 1/2 to 9 months, "I just want to let you know, Darlin', You can count on me for anything", Hannibal said, as he kissed her passionately, Kit was decided to act devious, Since they had a private room, She was licking her lover's private center, while Hannibal was pulling down one strap of Face's dress, kissing her lightly freckled shoulder, pulling it all the way down, showing a jumbo boob, he was feasting on it, Face had to remain calm, & composed, before anyone suspects a thing, Kit said with a smile, "We love you, Baby", & she went back to her feast. Hannibal had the other side exposed, & gave it the same treatment, She was horny as hell, so she couldn't blame herself that she is in the mood, & wanted to play.

 

They fixed themselves up, & enjoyed their time out on the town, The meal was perfect, & so was the company, & then when they got home, they had Face trapped, & pushed her on to a chair to sit down, They spread her legs apart, & tied them & her arms together to the chair, Kit roughly pulled her dress up & tore the lace panties off of her body, & went to town on her without warning, or hesitation, while Hannibal exposed her breasts to the room, & they perked up, cause of the air-conditioning, They had their fun with her. She screamed bloody murder, but was loving every minute of it, They are gonna put her through her paces, & see how many orgasms she will have, Before the sun comes up, & they are also willing to take every punishment, she is gonna give, while pregnant, & they all can't wait for the newest addition to make her appearance, so their lives & future will be fuller, richer, safe, & secure, & beautiful.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
